New York, New York
by elove11
Summary: My first fan fiction. Ricky and Amy are both insecure about their relationship and it is proven in their big argument that may have lead to Amy deciding to go to New York for the weekend to check out Hudson university. Will she decided to leave Ricky behind and go or will she stay. Will Ricky let her go or will he fight for the love of his life. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first story for fan fiction **__and to tell you the truth i'm quite nervous. I'm not a great writer, but I love Ricky and Amy on secret life even though BH is ruining them... All the characters belong to secret life and BH. I don't own them! This is what i want the big argument or confrontation between Ricky and Amy (which I think may be coming soon) to look like. I want a lot of angst moments, but then of course a heated make up makeout :) Any way hope you guys like it, I think at this moment in Ramy's relationship both of them are very insecure and are lacking communication skills which might hurt them, but they will most definetly find a way to get back to the way they were in 3B and 4A. EnJoy!_

**The Fight: CH 1**

"If you don't want to go to New York than why did you apply?" Ricky asked, "You wanted to go to New York since like for ever and you finally got into a college there! Why are you lying to me and saying that you don't want to go to New York when I know you do?"

"Why do you want me to go to New York so badly? Ricky, I applied there because it was something I always wanted to do. I'm happy I got in, but I can't go. I have a family, and you and John come first no matter what!" Amy replied back with a frustrated tone. Once again Ricky and Amy were fighting while John was at Ricky's parents for the night. This fight has probably lasted half an hour already, although it seems like for ever and it looks like it's not ending any time soon.

"I just don't want you to resent me for keeping you from going to New York and living out your dream." Ricky responded as his voice started to rise.

"My dream has changed. All I want is to be married to you and for us to be a happy family."

"You really want to get married? Do you want to get married because your mom is gay? Or is it because Ben knows the truth about us not actually being married?"

"Are you kidding me right now Ricky! Those aren't the reasons at all!"

"Really because it seems like they are! You don't get married for those reasons you get married because you are in love."

"I am in love with you Ricky! And you know that."

"Not really."

"What?" Amy looked at Ricky with confusion. How could he think she doesn't love him? She felt her eyes get watery as she looked at the man who wasn't sure about her love for him. "Is that why you have been hanging out with Clementine more often? Because you think I don't love you! And is that why you are pushing me to go to New York, so you can be with Clementine? God Ricky what is the matter with you!" Amy said on the verge of tears.

"You know that's not true Amy and I'm not pushing you to go!" She couldn't believe what was happening and decided she couldn't take it anymore. As Amy turned around to walk away from Ricky he quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him. "I told you this a thousand times, Clementine is just a friend."

"No she is not just a friend Ricky. She likes you I can see it! She likes you just like Adrian did and Karlee did! I am sick and tired of having to fight them off of you!"

"Just like I'm trying to do to with Ben?"

"No it's not even the same because Ben isn't a threat at all!" Amy was losing a lot of patience with him. She looked down at her wedding band and engagement ring and lost sight of the reason that she was even wearing them. "You know what I think we need to clear our heads."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Ricky said still yelling. Amy looked down at her ring again and let a tear escape her eye. She slid the rings off as Ricky looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"The guidance counsellor told me that Hudson was inviting me to visit New York and the school for free, to see if I like it for a few days. I didn't reply back to her, but I think it will be best for me to go." She said quietly as she played with the rings in her hand while Ricky was getting teary eyed. "I'm going to go and I'm going to leave in 2 days. It was short notice, but its best. I'll stay at my parent's until then and get my stuff later. We'll talk about John later too." She opened her hand for Ricky to take the ring, but he didn't move. He just kept looking at her completely lost and heartbroken so she put the rings on the table by the pull-out couch, quietly got her things and left. Ricky was unable to hold back his tears and just let them escape one after the other. He quietly walked up to the rings and gripped them tightly in his left hand. Ricky made his way over to the couch still crying grabbed a pillow with his free hand and whipped it across the room causing something to break. He was to numb to even find out what it was that broke.

Amy closed the door behind her and ran towards her car. She got in and couldn't even move. She felt broken and tears were streaming down her face. She started her car and made her way to her dad's house. "I can't believe I just did that," she said to herself. The car ride was fast as she sprinted into the house opening the unlocked door and dashing to her old room crashing on her bed and bawling her eyes out. Amy ran by so fast she didn't even notice Nora was sitting at the kitchen table when she ran by. Nora quickly got up and made her way to Amy's old room only to see her daughter in law crying her pretty hazel eyes out. "Oh Amy, what's wrong sweet heart?" Amy responded with louder sobs as Nora made her way towards her and held Amy in her arms making soft cooing sounds trying to calm her down. "Did you and Ricky have a fight?" Nora asked sincerely. All Amy could do was nod in reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" Amy let out a faint no as she still cried. "How about you just go to bed, honey," Amy pulled the covers over her shaking body as Nora tucked her in and turned off the lights and closed the door. Soon no more tears were able to leave Amy's eyes and she fell asleep.

Ricky paced back and forth in the apartment replaying the argument trying to figure out if he should have said something different to make Amy the love of his life stay while still having a strong grip on her rings. He started to get tired and plopped on to the couch too tired to make it into a bed and fell asleep.

_**Please Review and let me know how i did. If you like it I will update it very soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of the reviews guys! They give me so much encouragement, so thank you again. Any way here's another chapter and by the way i absolutely love the Nora and Amy relationship on the show and decided to expand it in my story so enjoy._

**The Next Day: CH 2**

Amy tossed in turned and as habit of hers went to go cuddle into Ricky only to find the bed empty. She woke up and realized she wasn't in the apartment anymore. She propped herself onto her elbows and looked down on her 4th finger on her left hand to see it with no rings. Amy franticly searched her bed for them only to come to a realization that she gave it back to Ricky after their huge argument last night. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 and time for her to get ready for school. She was most definitely not in the mood, but she had to tell the counsellor she wanted to fly out to New York today since she will be leaving tomorrow any ways. Amy dragged herself out of bed and went to her old closet to see if she had any wearable clothes left. She opened up too see she had nothing black, "Well this will be a little change," She said to herself. She grabbed a light pink long sleeve and dark blue jeans and quickly changed. Amy brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back in a neat pony tail. She packed her bag and grabbed her phone to see one new text. She opened it up and to her surprise it was Ricky.

To Amy:

_Just wanted to know if you were alright and made it your dad's house safely. Text me back when you read this please._

Without even thinking it over Amy texted him back

To Ricky:

_Yeah I'm fine I guess. I'm at my dad's house now._

She closed her phone and put it back in her purse as she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She saw Nora was already eating her breakfast, "Hey Nora, is my dad home?"

"No I don't think so Amy. How are you holding up?" Nora asked

"Horrible…" Amy said and at the same time her eyes started to tear up. "But I have to get John from Margret's and Shakur's house and take him to the nursery."

"Oh don't worry about that I talked to Margret and she said she's going to take John to the nursery for you. You will see him after school when you go to work. She told Ricky too."

"Thank you." Amy said with a weak smile. She walked over to the fridge and took out the cartoon of orange juice, then walked over to a cabinet a grabbed two glasses of orange juice.

"Amy, honey you do know you have 2 glasses for orange juice, right? Are you really that thirsty?" Nora joked.

Amy let out a frustrated moan, "I forgot I'm not home. Ricky usually has orange juice in the morning so I get it for him, do you want?"

"Sure." Amy brought the glass to Nora and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nora asked as she could see Amy shaking ever so slightly probably still thinking about last night probably.

"Not right now. I don't want to go to school with puffy eyes, if I tell you then I know I'm going to cry," Amy replied with a broken smile.

"Alright how about tonight when we both get back from work we can have a little girls' night?" Nora asked

"That sounds like a good idea. You can help me pack too." Amy said as she got up with the glasses, put them in the sink and went to get her bag to leave for school.

"Wait what you're leaving?" Nora asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you tonight!" Amy shouted as she left the house and got into her car.

* * *

Moments later Nora was getting ready to leave the house when the kitchen door flung open. "Amy! Amy! Where are you?" Nora looked into the direction where the young man's loud voice was coming from.

"Ricky what are you doing here?" Nora asked as she saw Ricky running around the house trying to find Amy.

"Where is she, I want to talk to her?" He asked anxiously

"Amy? She left for school." Nora replied, "Oh and by the way, do you want to tell me what happened last night between both of you?"

"She didn't tell you?" Ricky asked as Nora shook her head no.

"Amy was too busy crying her eyes out last night to even get a word out. What did you do?"

"Nothing, we talked about New York and then it escalated into this big mess." Ricky said as he started to get teary eyed again.

"I saw she didn't have her rings on, I didn't ask her why though. Did she…" Nora asked.

"She gave them back to me." Ricky let a single tear fall from his eye, as he opened up his hand to show her. Nora quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry son, you guys will work it out. I see the way you look at her you love her. I know it."

"Yeah I do love her, but I'm scared she's going to fall out of love with me."

"That would never happen Ricky, she loves you. And if she didn't she wouldn't have poured orange juice into 2 glasses today because both of you usually have orange juice in the morning." Ricky looked at his mother and smiled at her.

"Really she did that?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. Nora just nodded happy to see her son smile.

"Well then I guess you are right. I should just let her go to New York and find herself. Thanks mom. Wait what time is it?"

"It's 8:30. Amy is going to New York?"

"Why did Amy leave to go to school so early? I am going to kill Ben if she went to go talk to him again." Ricky stormed out of the house.

"Amy's going to New York?" Nora yelled. "Wow this family is completely messed up."

Ricky rushed out of the house and quickly got into his car, he took out his phone and texted Ethan.

To Ethan:

_Hey Ethan, you mind keeping an eye out for Amy and see if she talked to Ben today?_

Not even 3 seconds later Ricky's phone started to buzz.

From Ethan:

_Is someone being Mr. Jealous today?_

Ricky tensed up at the message; this was definitely not the time for jokes.

To Ethan:

_I'm not jealous just keep an eye out for her please._

From Ethan:

_Don't worry bro, I got your back I'll give you a minute by minute report._

Ricky shut his phone after he read the last message, drove home and got ready to go to college.

* * *

At Grant high school Amy was sitting on the bench outside the front doors finishing up her homework as Ethan tapped on her shoulders which startled Amy a bit. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Ethan said as Amy kept working on her work.

"It's fine." Amy tiredly replied

"You seem a bit tired today. Is everything alright?" She just faintly nodded, whipping her eyes.

"You don't look alright…" Ethan started, but was quickly cut off by Amy.

"Ethan, I'm fine okay? I really don't feel like talking." She started to pack up her things as Ethan just looked at her. "Uhh, I'm sorry. It's just I'm going through a lot right now and don't really want to talk or do anything." She said on the verge of tears. Ethan felt bad for being so arrogant so he leaned in a hugged her tightly and whispered, "It'll be fine Amy."

"Thanks," Amy said as they broke the hug. She waved goodbye and walked towards the band room. She went inside and locked the door as she slid down it till her butt hit the ground. She hugged her knees and sobbed. "I love you Ricky, I just want you to fight for me."

* * *

Ricky just got out of the shower and when his phone buzzed. He ran over to see Ethan texted him. Eagerly he looked at the text message.

From Ethan:

_Don't worry Amy didn't talk to Ben; she was outside doing her homework. I went to talk to her and she seems very upset. If you're so worried about her why don't you come to school and see for yourself._

Ricky sighed, he really did want to go to Grant and check on Amy, but he rethought that idea and decided to give her space. Ricky finished getting ready and started to make his way to college.

Amy finished her minor crying session and decided it was time to go talk to the counsellor about going to New York for that trip. She got up and brushed herself off. Fixed her hair and makeup and headed towards the counsellors office. "Oh Amy nice surprise to see you here, did you decide if you wanted to go to New York for the weekend? Today is your last day to tell me since you would have to leave tomorrow morning." Katelyn asked.

"Yeah I want to go for the weekend." Amy said clearly, while her mind was exploding in her head fearing the fact that she won't see Ricky and John all weekend.

"Great! It will be an amazing experience for you. Here is your package with your tickets and information for were you will be staying. Have fun." She said with a smile. Amy forced a smile back, but on the inside she really wasn't excited about this trip.

"Thanks. I should really get back to class." Amy replied as the guidance counsellor nodded her head.

Meanwhile Ricky was just finished his last class and made his way over to the coffee shop hoping to find Clementine there so he could talk to her about the fight and clear his head. Ricky spots her and waves as Clementine completely drops everything she was doing and rushes over to Ricky.

"Hey, did you finish all of your classes?" She asked with a little smirk that made Ricky a bit uncomfortable, but he just shook it off.

"Yeah I did. I was hoping we can talk for a bit." She quickly nodded back and they went to go sit down on the couch with him as he retold the events of last night to his "friend".

"Seems to me she might really be falling out of love with you." Clementine said at the end of his recall of events while taking Ricky's vulnerable state his is in now to her advantage.

"What?" Ricky asked back shocked.

"Yeah, you tell me you fight almost every day, which is not healthy for couples. And the fact that she gave you back her rings which I don't understand why you keep walking around with them, makes it pretty obvious she doesn't love you anymore. Maybe she still likes Ben."

"She does not like Ben." He replied defensively as he stared at Amy's rings in his hand that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Maybe it's time you moved on from her Ricky. Start fresh with someone new." Clementine seductively said as she moved closer to Ricky.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ricky asked completely oblivious to her flirtatious actions.

"Because she probably is going to find someone else in New York and cheat on you with whatever cute guy she can pick up there." She said as she got closer and closer to Ricky's face.

"No, Amy isn't going to do that to me. We aren't even completely broken up yet."

"She gave you back the ring didn't she?"

"Yeah, but…" He was quickly cut off by Clementine.

"So in my book you are single," Now inches away from Ricky's face, "and I can finally do this." She leaned in for a kiss as Ricky quickly jumped out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" He yelled causing some peoples head to turn.

"I love you Ricky! I have always loved you even when we were in the foster home." She screamed back creating a big scene while rushing over to him to try kiss him again. He quickly dodged behind a couch to avoid Clementine's kiss.

"But I don't love you! I love Amy! I have always loved Amy, and only Amy! Yeah sure we fight a lot, but at the end of the day we love one another. We are in the middle of a rough patch in our relationship, but we have been through so much together I am more than confident that we will get through this. No other girl can compete with her. I have eyes only for Amy and I only want Amy, for the rest of my life. I always thought relationships were something I need to stay as far away from; and I never thought I would have a family and be married. I was terrified of having to wake up to the same person every morning and being with only one girl. And now I can't imagine not waking up with Amy beside me. Not feeling her soft smooth skin against mine. Not being able to see her beautiful long hair and sparkly hazel eyes. Not hearing her laugh or seeing her bite her lip when she's nervous, and not being with her every day for the rest of my life. I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life, and only her." Clementine had tears in her eyes by the end of his speech.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be friends anymore Clementine." Ricky walked right out of the coffee shop without looking back. He reached into his pocket and tightly gripped the rings. He got into his car and drove home. He was completely angry at Clementine. He thought he could trust her, but it turns out that Amy was right… again.

_Please keep reviewing it puts me in a very good mood :) I'll post a new chapter soon so look out._


	3. Chapter 3

****_Thanks for the reviews again, I really appreciate them. I really want to finish this story because one I hate an unfinished story or a story that takes a long time to update and two I want to finish before my school work starts to pile up. I will probably finish this weekend or early next week. Here's the next chapter in the mean time. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3:**

"Nora we're here." Amy called out as she held John's hand and together they walked into the kitchen of her dad's house. "Mm what smells so good?" She asked as the smell of fresh bread and melted cheese filled the room.

"I decided to make pizza for our little girls' night. Hi John," John ran over to his grandmother and gave her a big hug. Amy smiled at her sweet son and then remembered the words Ricky once told her, "When everything else in the world is bad at least we got him." As his voice echoed through her mind her eyes started to get teary again. Nora caught that and said, "Amy why don't you get freshened up and put John down for bed. I'll finish the pizza."

"Thanks Nora. Come on John, let's go sleep." Nora watched her grandson yawn and ask to go into his mother's arms as he was ready to fall asleep. It was the sweetest thing she has ever seen. 20 minutes later Amy came down was ready to eat the freshly baked pizza. "Oh my, I'm starving John was a little fussy so it took me longer to get him to sleep."

"That's okay. So you're going to New York tomorrow?" Nora asked as Amy and her were eating there pizzas.

"Yeah I guess."

"You are going to go now, even though you and Ricky are having this huge fight?"

"He keeps pushing me to go to Hudson anyway. He thinks if I don't go I'm going to resent him for the rest of my life and it will give him time to think if he wants to be with me or Clementine."

"He won't want to be with Clementine, he wants to be with you."

"I don't know. We both are being so stupid right now."

"And you think going to New York will make this better? Do you even want to go to New York?"

"Not if it means leaving Ricky and John behind."

"So tell him that. Don't tell me, tell him."

"Yeah," Amy said faintly, "I have to go pack quickly. My flight is tomorrow morning at 10." Amy said as she got up from the table and put all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" Nora asked while helping her.

"Yeah that would be great. Ricky's going to have John for the weekend so I guess we can drop him of at Margret's and Shakur's and he'll come and get him."

"Alright make sure you get some rest."

"Good night Nora." Amy walked upstairs to her old room and started piling her clothes into the one suitcase she was going to take with her. She stopped by the apartment before she went to the nursery knowing Ricky wouldn't be home to get some of her things. She finished packing set her alarm for 8 am and fell asleep.

* * *

Amy's phone started to go off loudly notifying her to get up. She dragged her body out of bed and went to shower before John would possibly wake up and then quickly get dressed for the airport. Nora was already up making breakfast for Amy while John was running around in his PJs. Amy walked down the stairs and as John ran right past her and she quickly scooped him up causing him to laugh as Amy started tickling him. "I'm going to miss you so much John!" John just looked at Amy confused; _too young to understand I'm leaving for the weekend,_ Amy thought. She put him back down and the little man ran straight for the pile of toys in the living room.

"I'm made you some breakfast, but you're going to have to eat it fast." Nora said as she placed the breakfast in front of Amy who was already sitting at the table.

"Thanks," Amy mumbled.

"Why aren't you more excited? You're going to New York! Isn't that what you wanted?" Nora asked confused.

"Well yeah it's great that I'm going to New York, but I don't want to go when Ricky's angry with me," She said and then quietly continued, "I don't even want to go if he's not going to be there with me." Nora looked back at Amy with an encouraging smile.

"Then why don't you tell him that honey?" Nora asked, "I swear you too are the most insecure people I have met. I mean you both love each other, but I guess with everything going on you both are getting so caught up and are forgetting the fact that you both are in love with one another. You're just having buyer's remorse."

"That's funny Margret told me that too." Amy said with a smile.

"She's not the only one with good advice."

"Yeah I guess you are right about me and Ricky, but I really need to hurry up and go to the airport." Amy said bringing her plate to the sink and going upstairs to grab her suitcase.

"Well I guess I'm in charge of getting John ready for Margret and Shakur's." Nora said to herself.

Amy finished packing completely and grabbed all of her things as she went to go and put them in her car as Nora came out with John. Amy buckled in John to his car seat and Nora hoped into the driver's seat. Amy got into the car and they made their way to Margret and Shakur's place. "Alright John time to go to grandma and grandpa, daddy is going to pick you up later okay?" John nodded as Amy took John out of his car seat and walked to the front door with Nora behind her.

"Aw, look who's here. How are you John?" Margret said. Amy gave her John to hold as he hugged her tightly with a smile which made Amy smile too.

"Okay bye John I'll see you Monday. You better be good. I love you and I'll miss you too." Amy gave John a kiss on his forehead. John whispered I love you too into her ear and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Amy said her final good byes and walked back into her car. Nora and her drove to the airport while Amy looked out the window debating in her head whether this was a good idea or a bad one.

"Amy what's wrong now? You are chasing your dreams aren't you?" Nora asked as Amy just kept looking out the window.

"I don't think going to school in New York is really my dream anymore. I mean it used to be and even when I got accepted there was a little piece of me that wanted to go even though the rest of me wanted to stay. I guess now that I'm actually going even though it's only for a few days, I realized I don't want to go anywhere without Ricky or John. They're my life."

"Amy you're probably just a little nervous, you're only in New York for the weekend that's it. Just go and see if you like it. Maybe you'll realize you really do want to go to Hudson, and maybe you realize that you don't." Amy just shook her head. She knew what her heart wanted, but is it the right thing?

* * *

Ricky came to his parents' house early to see if he can catch Amy and apologize to her. He pulled up to the drive way and saw no car. Disappointment washed over him as he got out the car to see maybe she's getting a taxi to drive her to the airport, or even better she decided not to go. He knocked on the door a couple of times and soon enough Margret opened the door. "What are you doing here so early? I thought we were going to have John for the day?" She asked him as Ricky came inside.

"Yeah I know you were supposed to have him for the day. I was just wondering if Amy's here." He ran down the hall way and checked every room.

"Are you done running around like an animal now? She's not here," Margret said as Ricky stopped dead in his tracks, "She left 20 minutes ago."

"Do you think I can catch her in the airport? I really want to apologize the guilt has been eating me alive."

"Her flight leaves at 10 Ricky, I don't think you…" Margret didn't even finish her sentence as Ricky ran into his car and shut the door, "can catch her."

Ricky hopped into his car and made his way to the airport pushing the gas making the car go a bit over the maximum speed. He wasn't sure what he was doing, now he's just going to let his heart lead the way.

**_Look out for an update and keep reviewing :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys I'm a little stuck. I was planning on finishing the story like this, but I was thinking of adding in the lunch they have and where they will talk a bit more. I don't really know what to do so tell me if I should add another chapter or just leave it like this. Anyway Enjoy!_

**Don't Fly Away: CH 4**

Bursting through the doors of the airport Ricky ran towards security, trying to figure how it's best to get around them and find Amy at the New York Terminal. He managed to get past most of the way, now he just had to get through one more part until he will be able to see her. Luckily he sees a woman security guard from the back. She had mid length, thin black hair, but was pretty buff. _Alright time to turn the charm on Ricky,_ he thought to himself. "Excuse miss, has anyone ever told you how beautiful…" Ricky stops abruptly as the security guard turns around revealing the fact that they are not a women however a man. Ricky completely shocked tries to quickly recover his mishap. "Did I say miss, I'm deeply sorry I meant mister has anyone ever told you how beautiful your umm, name is," He says as looks at the security's name tag, "Carl, that's your name right?"

"I need to see your boarding pass please young man."

"You know what Carl," Ricky pretends to look through his pockets to try to find it, "It seems I may have lost it…"

"Then I'm afraid you are going to need to leave. No boarding pass, no flight." Carl said quite annoyed.

"No sir you don't understand…"

Interrupting Ricky Carl speaks in an assertive voice, "Young man if you don't leave this instance I'm going to have to take you out myself!"

"No! Please just listen to me! My wife is about to board a flight and she's angry with me, I need to talk to her and tell her I'm sorry and I love her. Please you have to understand!" Ricky pleaded as his eyes started to tear up thinking this was his last chance to fight for her.

"What's your name and how old are you?"

"Ricky Underwood and I am 19."

"19 and you're married?"

"Yes please I need to see her before she leaves."

"Okay, but if you're lying to me kid you will have some serious problems, understand?" Ricky quickly nodded as he led him into a mini car.

"Where did you say she was going to?"

"New York at 10," Ricky ran to the passenger seat of the car as Carl started it.

"Then we have to go quickly you only have a minute to catch her." Together they raced down the halls to make their way to the terminal.

* * *

On the other hand Amy was at her terminal sitting and waiting to board the flight and having a battle of thoughts in her head. Should she go? Or should she stay? The debates in her mind were giving her a head ache. Amy couldn't imagine being in New York without Ricky no matter the circumstance. "We will now be boarding the flight to New York City." This was it, is Amy going to go or stay.

* * *

"Come on Carl, I'm going to miss her! Can't this thing go any faster?" Ricky asked as he was becoming frustrated with the vehicle his new friend Carl was driving.

"Ricky there are many rules for using these cars. I can't pass a certain speed when there are people walking." Carl explained.

"Fine I'm going to run, thanks Carl. I owe you one, oh, and nice to meet you." Ricky said as he jumped out of the car and dashed to the terminal. His pace was probably twice as fast as the speed the car was going.

Finally Ricky made it. _New York City _he read on the screen, but no one around. He ran to the window to see no airplane at the terminal. A wave of disappointment rushed over him as he hit the window with his fist making a loud sound. All that hard work gone, she's gone. He even accidently flirted with a man and now all of that doesn't matter. He leaned against the wall and rubbed away the tension in his neck and sighed. He slipped his hands into his pockets started to look around and trying to figure out what to do next. As Ricky looked one way he spotted a young woman sitting on her pink suitcase that looked a lot like Amy's. Also the woman had the same long light brown hair and he knew this time it was a women and not a man… The girl flipped her hair and he got a clear look at her face and couldn't help, but smirk at the angel in the distance. "Amy," he whispered. Ricky reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings as he made his way to Amy. He got right in front of her and knelt down to face her. Ricky's heavy breathing from running startled Amy as she looked up to see him in front of her. A sweet smile appeared on her face as she jumped off her suitcase and wrapped her arms around his neck causing both of them to fall over and giggling, Ricky on the bottom and Amy on top. Ricky attacked Amy's lips with his. Shivers ran up their spines, the kiss was filled with so much passion. They pulled away breathless, "You're still here," Ricky whispered as they both pulled up into a sitting position and he tucked away Amy's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Ricky I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to go to New York without you. I want for you, me, and John to all go together or just too even stay here. I love you, I really do. I don't want you to think that I don't ever. I was being a really big bit…" Ricky interrupted her by kissing her.

"Yes you were, but I still love you." Ricky smirked as Amy smacked his arm playfully and bit her bottom lip.

"I should have told you that I wanted you to go to New York with me, but I was just being insecure because of Clementine. I just have to trust you when you tell me she is just a friend. I know you won't do anything with her." Amy said and traced his lips with her thumb. Her touch sent shivers up his spine.

"You don't have to worry about Clementine Amy. She's not my friend anymore and I don't think any girl at college is going to want to come between me and you. I made it pretty clear I love you and I only want you." She looked at him with a confused look as Ricky just smiled back at her, "I'll tell you later. But I'm sorry too Ames. I wasn't being nice to you either, I just got really insecure about the fact that you got accepted into Hudson University and I thought that you would want to go without me and live the single life. I know you love me; I was just being a jerk. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to go anywhere where you won't be waiting for me or going with me. That's why I couldn't wrap my head around going to New York without you. I'm sorry for not being open." Ricky leaned into Amy kissing her cheek and whispered I love you into her ear. He made his way to her lips and they both felt like fireworks were going off between them. They pulled away breathless.

"Ricky please promise me that this will never happen again. That we won't hide anything with one another, and we will be open about what's going on in our head. I don't want to feel this way again."

"I promise, to never hurt you or let anything hurt you."

"We have to shake on it," She said and smiled sweetly causing Ricky to smile genuinely back at the girl that has changed him for the better.

"Deal," He gladly shook her hand, "You're such a dork you know that right?" Ricky gave her a quick peck on the lips and Amy bit her bottom lip again which drove Ricky insane on the inside.

"Come on let's get out of here. I'll take you somewhere nice for lunch." Ricky said as he got up from the ground and offered Amy a hand that she gladly took.

"Wait before we go," Ricky said and reached into his pocket as he pulled out the engagement ring and wedding band and held it out in his hand, "Please take them back, you are the only one I want to wear these rings Amy." She smiled back at him as she nodded and put her hand out for him to slip the rings back on her left hand 4th finger where they belong. Amy cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips softly against his and whispered that she loved him. They broke apart and Ricky grabbed Amy's suitcase in one hand and intertwined his fingers with her other one.

"Ricky I have one question though. How did you get past security?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face. He gently smiled back at her, "Well it wasn't easy, but I'll do anything to get to you Amy. I love you, now and forever." Ricky looked back to find Carl looking at him with a smile as Ricky returned back the smile and kissed Amy on the forehead.

_**Review and Help Me Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise****: CH 5**

"Where are you going to take me?" Amy asked as Ricky held the door open for Amy to the passenger seat and ran into the driver seat.

"It's a surprise, but I'm more than sure you already know the place." Ricky mischievously smiled at Amy as he saw her confused facial expression.

"Give me a hint. Have I been there before?"

"Ok fine I'll give you a small hint. You know this place very well, but you haven't been there for a couple of days." Amy wracked her brain trying to figure out where he was taking her.

"Is it Jeff's?" Amy asked as Ricky shook his head no and reached into the backseat as he grabbed a blindfold.

"You have to put this on."

"Why do you have a blindfold in your car?" He handed her the blindfold as Amy was about to start to protest on putting it on, but was interrupted by Ricky's lips on hers. They broke away and she let out a shaky breath. She decided to trust Ricky and let him tie the blindfold above her eyes. Ricky started the car and made his way to the secret location as Amy just kept naming random restaurants they both have been too before.

"Are we here? I felt the car stop." Amy asked anxiously.

"Yeah were here." Ricky smiled and parked the car.

"So I can take the blindfold off?"

"No!" Ricky quickly replied back stopping her hands before they could reach her blindfold.

"Ricky I'm not going to enter a restaurant with a blindfold on. People are going to stare at me."

"Don't worry; no one is going to be in there." Ricky got out of the car and opened up Amy's door as he held her soft hands, leading her into the butcher shop. Ricky had a huge surprise in stored for Amy. Bunny came up to Ricky, but saw Amy all blindfolded and gave a curious look to Ricky who quickly but his index finger up to his lips giving Bunny the sign to stay quiet. She nodded however still very much confused.

"Ricky, are people staring at me?" Amy asked Ricky quietly

"Of course people are staring at you Amy, you're wearing a blindfold." He whispered back jokingly.

"Can I take it off now?" Ricky grabbed her hands before they got her blindfold.

"Just wait until we get upstairs."

"What, there's an upstairs?"

"Come on Amy, just trust me okay?" Amy nodded as he led her up carefully till they reached their apartment.

"Is that keys I hear. Where did you bring me?" Ricky unlocked the door.

"Relax Amy." Ricky kissed Amy as she returned the favour. He opened the door and led her inside.

"Ready?" Ricky whispered into her ear as Amy felt his hot breath on her.

"Yep," He slowly untied the blindfold from her eyes and let it fall down her face and onto the floor. Amy's eyes couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

**_Review for more :) and sorry for it being a bit short. Promise next one will be longer_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confession CH6:**

She was standing in their apartment where Ricky set up a romantic lunch. There were scented candles around the room, flowers sitting on the pull out couch that was set into a bed, and a delicious lunch set on the dinner table. Amy walked up closer to the table completely astonished and speechless. She saw Chinese noodles and scallion pancakes, the same ones they had in New York together. Amy looked back at Ricky who was watching ever move Amy made. She ran to him and jumped as he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he had a firm grip on her. "How?" was the only word able to escape from her mouth. She was still in complete shock.

"I had a strong gut feeling that you weren't going to leave. You were just angry with me and thought the best way to handle it was to go to New York. Soon your senses came back and you understood that it's not best to leave in the middle of this bump in the relationship. But I will admit that you had me scared a bit when I saw the plane was gone and no one was near the New York terminal." Amy let out a quite laugh and ran her fingers through his hair. "So I set up a romantic lunch for you. And maybe Nora helped me a bit too."

Amy leaned in and looked straight into his eyes as she quietly said I love you. Ricky replied back with a quiet I love you too and kissed her passionately.

At that moment they knew that no one and nothing could ever come between them. They were just too strong of a couple that absolutely love each other and both of them knew that, finally. Their make out session started to become more and more intimate. Ricky led Amy to the bed and softly placed her down. Her hands roaming around his head full of hair as Ricky softly kissed down her neck. She let out a soft moan out of her mouth. "I missed you so much," She said as Ricky stopped and looked into her eyes that were filled with so much lust and he was more than positive his eyes were filled with lust too.

"I missed you too Ames. I'm happy your back." He smirked down at her causing Amy to blush. No matter how many times Ricky would smirk at her she still got the butterflies and her cheeks would always turn red. Amy ran her hands down Ricky's chest slowly making her way to his buckle and began tugging it. "You know the food is probably getting cold."

Amy hovered over his lips with hers, "We can always just heat it up." She smirked back at him suggestively.

"That's it I can't take it anymore." Ricky attacked Amy's lips and slowly unbuttoned her shirt as Amy giggled making Ricky smile back at her. All of a sudden an unexpected pain of guilt washed over him. Does he tell Amy about Clementine? Or does he just let it go? He can't let it go because he is more than positive that someone will tell Amy. Ricky had to spit it out before things got to far between them, which seemed like it will be only seconds until Ricky won't be able to control himself. Amy was already making him go insane on the inside with her kisses on his ear and her smooth skin rubbing against him. "Wait Amy," he managed to choke out, "I need to tell you something." Amy abruptly stopped and looked at him with a confused look. _Dammit I made her upset now,_ Ricky thought.

"Is everything okay?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes everything is fine. I love you." He thought that would be the best way to start.

"Okay," Amy said still not understanding what's going on.

"But I need to tell you something about Clementine…" Ricky started when Amy quickly interrupted.

"I have to tell you something about her too," Amy started as Ricky looked completely confused hoping that she didn't already know about what happened between them. "I'm sorry for not trusting you with Clementine. When you say she's only your friend I believe you, but I just don't trust her. I didn't want history repeating its self with Adrian, but I also didn't want to be all naïve and think that you too are just friends and then one day I just see her and you… and then people would just think I was being stupid so I…" Ricky kissed her cheek loving the fact that Amy was opening up, but I was his turn to do as well.

"It's okay Amy, but I really do need to tell you something else about her that you may not like. The night after you and I had that big fight about New York, I went to…" Ricky started his confession, but was interrupted by a ringing in Amy's phone that informed her she received a text message. Amy seemed a bit unsure of whether to get the phone and interrupt whatever Ricky's confession would be or to get it over with. She decided to interrupt him and take in a few moments of happiness before he says something she can sense won't be so good.

"I'll just get that it might be my dad wondering if I'm on my way to New York." Ricky nodded taking those few seconds to try to find the right words that will not upset Amy. "It's Adrian." Amy said surprisingly.

"What?" Ricky replied also surprised that Adrian would text Amy.

"Yeah she sent me a video." This further confused the both of them. Amy clicked on the video and even before it started playing the icon of the video showed Ricky and Clementine sitting and talking at the coffee shop. Amy looked back at Ricky who was looking at her phone from behind her shoulder. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he knew that she wasn't jumping in straight to the conclusion that is possibly floating around in her head.

"Amy, look at me." Ricky said as he cupped her cheeks making her face him. "It's not what you are thinking right now at all. I was just about to tell you about what happened between her and me." Amy turned away from him; so many horrible thoughts were running around in her head she couldn't even find words to say to Ricky. "If you are going to watch the video you have to watch all of it, and not pause half way through." Amy nodded.

"Do I want to watch it Ricky?"

"You might want to, but only if you are going to watch all of it." He said honestly as Amy traced the side of the phone debating if she wanted too or not. Her finger hesitantly pressed play as she watched intensely at the phone.

Ricky sat back looking back at the phone uncomfortably. He knew they made a big scene and people were staring, but he didn't expect that many people staring around them that he now sees in the video. He was pretty sure he didn't see anyone he knew as well, but then again he was too furious to pay attention to anything. Another question popped up in his head, _why would Adrian send Amy the video in the first place?_ He thought. Ricky was analyzing Amy's face during the video trying to find out what he was doing. He saw her flinch a bit when Clementine tried to kiss him, but then had a small smile come across her face when she saw Ricky jump out of his seat and dash behind another couch. Ricky could hear his voice raise as he start explaining why he loved Amy and he swore he saw a small tear forming in Amy's eye. He couldn't believe he actually said all of those things out loud, but they were 100% true. The video came to a stop and was soon followed by another text message from Adrian.

From Adrian:

_ He really does love you Amy. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused both of you and wish you both a happy and long marriage._

Amy quickly replied with a thank you and then turned back and strangled Ricky onto the bed playfully while giving him a peck on the lips, "I love you too Ricky." He gave her a warm smile and flipped them over so he was on top of her and returned the kiss. "But I will admit I'm a bit hungry." Ricky laughed and led Amy to the table. He pulled her chair out and helped her in. They both ate and Amy told him stories about John's funny moments during the past few days. "What did you do for those two days I wasn't here?"

Ricky looked at her and smirked, "Nothing, I will admit it was really boring without you and John here." He saw Amy blush and continued eating. "Amy are you sure you don't want to go to school in New York?"

She sighed, _Not this again, _Amy thought. "Of course I want to. I want you and John and I to all go, but that's not possible. We won't be able to get jobs as good as we have now, we won't be able to get a place to live in as good as this apartment, and you can't get into the school there. So I'm very much happier staying here."

"What if I told you that we could do all of those things in New York? Maybe have it even better."

******Dun, Dun, Dun... More surprises coming your way.**

**Please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated to write more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Plan CH 7:**

"What if I told you that we could do all of those things in New York? Maybe have it even better." Amy almost dropped all the food on her fork completely dazed by the words coming from Ricky's mouth.

"What?" She choked out as Ricky smiled back at Amy and went to grab an orange folder from one of the drawers in the kitchen. He had very big plans in stored for his family.

"I figured out a plan for you, John, and me to all go to New York." Amy was full out speechless. She thought she was speechless before, but now this was full out speechless.

"Oh, Ricky, honey you don't have to go through any trouble. I'm perfectly happy here. It will cause many problems that we really wouldn't need to worry about if we go to New York."

He handed her the orange folder filled with documents as she carefully opened it and scanned through each paper carefully. He smile widened at the fact that Amy called him honey. It's just like in an old classic movie where the wife always calls her husband honey, or sweetheart. Except this time it wasn't a movie. It was really life, his real life, where he was "married" and had a son, therefore having his own perfect family. He never thought this would actually happen to him. He pushed the thought out of his head and focused back on the plan he had set for his future and his family. "Well sweetheart, yes there will be problems if we move to New York, however they can be easily fixed." He smirked at her causing Amy to blush. "The first problem we would have would be me going to school. So I called the administrators in Hudson and they are allowing me to take a test to transfer to Hudson University because my marks are amazing." He gave another smirk however it had more of a cocky expression to it, but Amy's expression was absolutely priceless. "Then the second problem was we won't have a place to live, but I explained our situation to the administrators. I explained that you were accepted as well and that we have a son. So they offered a dorm with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom for free, but we just have to pay 100 dollars a month for utilities instead of 50 like we do now and our tuitions. Then our third problem is our jobs. For you, the administrator explained that they have a daycare on campus were they need a lot of help. They are offering to pay you good money for working there and teaching the kids music like you do now and they are going to give you insurance as well. For me, I talked to Leo about opening another butcher shop and he says he was already working on one in New York thinking that Ben and I could run it, but Ben isn't interested so he's going to let me manage and Bunny was also interested in the offer and wants to move to New York with her husband as well. So I would be the manager of the new shop instead of the one downstairs. Then all we have to do is find a school for John and for you to say yes. What do you think?" Amy was flabbergasted. She couldn't even breathe. Ricky was an amazing human being and has really changed for the better. She felt like she was in a fairy tale, where she found her prince charming.

"Oh my god, Ricky you are unbelievable. I don't even know what to say!" Amy screamed with excitement and a bit of a scratchy voice because she was at a close point of letting tears of joy escape her eyes.

Ricky was smiling ear to ear, "Just say yes."

"Is this what you want to do as well? I mean I don't want to have to go to New York and take you and John with me if you don't want to go." Ricky looked at Amy as his eyes darkened with lust. Obviously Amy would say something like that. She always put the people she loved feeling's before hers, hence the reason we got into that messy fight. She was the most caring and sweet person he ever met. Which was another one out of a million reasons he loved her.

Ricky couldn't hold back a sincere smile, "Of course I want to go Amy. I want to be the manager of the butcher shop and for you to live your dream of going to school in New York. You always told me you wanted to go even at band camp. So what do you think?"

Amy nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" She jumped on Ricky and pulled him into a tight embrace while Ricky tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't help but snicker, but that was quickly replaced with a frown. Amy took note of it and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He quickly responded, "But I didn't ask your parents or my parents what they think about this. How do you think they'll react?"

Amy pulled back from him and let her hands follow down his strong yet soft arms until she was able to intertwine her fingers with his. "They won't be too happy about it at first, but they'll get over it and hopefully at the end they will be proud of us and how we are growing up and making decisions for ourselves." She leaned in closer to him and played with his hands. "We will be able to start a life for ourselves. Move away from all the craziness and where everyone judges us. Be a real family." She whispered the last 4 words as Ricky leaned in and kissed her softly. He hands wrapped around her waist securely and her hands roamed around his dark hair. The kiss turned into a make out session that got more and more intimate during every single kiss. Ricky led her to the bed and before they knew it they were ripping of each other's clothes that were in their way from making love.

"I can't wait to start my new life with you Amy," Ricky whispered into her ear.

"Me either, I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy rested her head on Ricky's bare chest and they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**_Review for more and HEADS UP next chapter might be a confrontation between two characters. I bet you guys can guess who they are. If not one start character starts with an A and the other with a C. Also if you have any ideas for the story or any twist that you want to see don't be scared to tell me. I'm very open to constructive criticism and new ideas. Love You All! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge CH8:**

Amy's P.O.V:

I was all wrapped up in our bed sheets and cuddled into Ricky. He was fast asleep and I couldn't help but stare at his dreamy face. Who knew that one day I would be in this position? I have my own family now that I am not letting fall apart like my own. I looked back at Ricky and smiled; he is so content and peaceful when asleep. I really do love him and feel guilty about this whole fight we had, but I am more than thrilled that we are most likely moving to New York. No drama will follow us and we will start completely new. Every weekend can be like that weekend in New York that we had when I was in the music program. Only one thing keeps bothering me and it's the whole Clementine situation. I feel like I should set her straight and fight for my relationship with Ricky. I knew that she didn't want to be just friends with Ricky. Heck, no girl wants to be just friends with Ricky. I mean look at him! He's absolutely gorgeous, darn him and his good looks. I know in New York we might fall into some more of these problems, but I feel like I should finish them off all here before I start in New York. I quietly get out of bed, careful not to wake him up and grab some clothes. I quickly changed and grabbed Ricky's phone. _It's confrontation time_. I text Clementine that I want to meet her at the coffee shop now, I lay the phone down thinking if this is a good or bad idea, but quickly get interrupted by a loud DING! Oh no, I forgot to turn the phone on silent. I check on Ricky and hear him mummer a bit but then fall right back to sleep. _That was close._ Clementine replied back with I would really like that 3. Who the hell does she think she is texting a heart to Ricky? This girl is about to be set straight. I set down Ricky's phone back on the counter where it was before and grab my keys to the car. I grab my jacket and finish tying my shoes when I hear the bed sheets rustling and glance up to see Ricky rubbing his eyes.

General P.O.V:

"Mm… Amy where're you going?" He murmured in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to go to my dad's and get the stuff that I left." Amy quickly stuttered out as she was making it up on the spot and everyone knows she is not a good liar. Luckily for Amy Ricky was still trying to wake up from his peaceful slumber to notice.

"Okay, just let me get dressed I'll go with you." He started to drag his feet out of the bed, but was abruptly stopped by a small body colliding on top of him and soft lips being pressed to his. Ricky let out a small moan he didn't expect to leave his mouth. Amy who was currently on top of Ricky couldn't really think of a way to distract him from coming with her. An idea popped into her head as she left his lips leaving Ricky with small pout.

"Don't worry about it I'll only be like 5 minutes."

"You sure," Amy nodded back in reply. Ricky leaned in to kiss Amy who quickly moved out of the way. "We can't now, I promised I'd be there in 15 and I have 10 minutes left."

"Alright do you want me to make you coffee or tea?" Ricky asked now getting out bed fully.

"Yeah sure I'll be back soon." Amy rushed out the door before she could get caught in another lie. Back in the apartment Ricky was grabbing cups from the cupboard when his phone on the counter went off letting him know he got a text. Settling the coffee mugs on the kitchen table he grabbed his phone and read the message. Shockingly for him the message was from Clementine asking if he wanted coffee for when he came to the coffee shop in 10 minutes. Ricky stared at his phone completely confused, but shortly it hit him.

"You suck at lying Amy Jeurgens." Quickly Ricky grabbed his clothes that were carelessly thrown on the ground from activities that took place shortly before. He put them on and ran for the door hoping to catch Amy before she did something he knew she would regret.

* * *

Shortly after Amy finally arrived at the coffee shop and saw Clementine sitting at the couches with 2 cups of coffee obviously the second being for Ricky. Clementine quickly shot her head up as the bell rang signalling a customer has come into the shop. Her face looked completely shocked causing Amy to have a small smirk creep up her face. "Amy," Clementine called out, "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Hi, believe me I'm not jumping for joy to be here, but I need to talk to you." Amy said with a stern voice. Anger was bubbling inside of her, but she had to hold it in for a bit longer.

"Sure." Clementine had a fake smile on her face that Amy wanted to smack right off, but urged herself not too. "You seem a bit tense, can I get you anything?"

"Maybe just staying away from my husband, would be nice." Amy countered. Clementine's face shot up and her smug look disappeared.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sick and tired of girls like you who try to break my family up. I'm sick and tired of having to always fight against girls who have no self-respect. I just can't believe how your own past hasn't taught you anything! How can you look at yourself in the mirror and not throw up. You aren't any different than your parents. I love Ricky and I know he loves me. You aren't the first girl to try to break us up. Heck you won't be the last either. But I'm here to tell you that nothing you do is going to change the way I feel about Ricky or the way he feels about me." By now everyone was staring at them, but Amy couldn't care less. She needed to get this out there. At that moment Ricky entered the coffee shop over hearing what Amy had said. He was about to step in, but it seemed like Amy could handle the situation by herself so he hid behind a group of students in the meantime.

"The only reason he so called 'loves you' is because you trapped him with the kid who I'm sure Ricky thinks is a mistake, but isn't going to say that because it will break poor Amy's heart." Clementine spat out. Ricky tensed up behind the group of students and saw from the corner of his eye that Amy was clenching and unclenching her fist. He had a feeling Clementine might soon have to worry for her safety.

Rage filled Amy's eyes. "If you are going to try to trash talk me you better be original. That isn't the first time someone has said John was a mistake, but he isn't. Ricky loves his son and is the best father in the world, but of course you won't understand that. Clementine the reason you don't get why Ricky and John are the most important people in my life is because you were never loved by someone else. I don't even think you love yourself. But you want to be loved don't you? Your parents couldn't give that to you so go to random guys and get that feeling of love even if it's just for a little bit. That's what happened with Jack wasn't it?"

"You little…" Clementine couldn't finish her sentence as Amy pounced on her, pushing her onto the floor. Clementine was scrambling under Amy's body that was on top pinning her down, as curse words, punches, and hair grabbing was passed between them a strong pair of arms pulled Amy off of Clementine who was bawling and covering her face with her hands.

"Amy, that's enough!" Ricky yelled as he pulled her up and led her out of the shop. They were in the parking lot of the coffee shop as Amy kept pacing back and forth cursing under her breath. Ricky was leaning on the hood of the car watching her and giving her some space to breathe and rethink about what happened. Her hand went through her long hair pushing it out of her flustered face as she tried to regain her composure. Amy didn't know why she snapped, it was just something inside of her that went off and made her do what she did. Ricky still had a steady gaze on Amy as she still tried to regain her composure. He let out a soft chuckle and Amy sent a death glare his way.

"What?" She asked thinking that what just happened was definitely not funny in any way.

"Nothing," He said as he pushed himself of the car and made his way towards her, "I just wasn't expecting you to handle that the way you did." Ricky wrapped his arms around Amy's waist as she just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah, then how would you have handled that?" Amy raised an eyebrow at him as Ricky let out another soft chuckle.

"Well I would have called her a bitch then beat the crap out of her," He smirked down at Amy, "Oh wait, you already did that." This time Amy let out a soft chuckle joining Ricky's. "I love you Amy, and to be honest I think I love you even more, if that's possible, after tonight."

"Well I love you too, I guess." Amy wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck.

"You guess?" Ricky raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just still very agitated I can't even think right." Amy sighed as Ricky kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry I know how to distract you." Ricky kissed her lips, but Amy unwillingly pulled away, understanding what Ricky was suggesting.

"We can't Ricky, we have to pick up John and you know my rule about sex when John is home…" She was ranting on and on, but was interrupted by Ricky's sweet lips on hers' and her train of thought abruptly stopped.

"That wasn't what I was thinking of exactly." Amy gave him a questioning look. "Come on, it will only take like half an hour." He opened the car door for Amy, who hesitantly slipped in. Ricky had the perfect place to take Amy so she can get all of her anger out.

* * *

**_Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but school just finished so I have time on my hands now and I was also really pissed with the ending of secret life. Any way I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter soon, if you have any suggestions please tell me. It would be great help. Please Review :) Thanks!_**


End file.
